1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically, to micro-electromechanical devices for use in such equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical communication equipment often employs micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). A typical MEMS system may include an array of micro-machined mirrors, each mirror individually movable in response to an electrical signal. Such an array may be employed as an element of an optical cross-connect. In operation, at least one mirror in the array receives a beam of light. The beam is reflected from the mirror and can be controllably redirected to a different location by rotating the mirror. More details on the principle of operation and methods of manufacture of MEMS devices including mirror arrays may be found, for example, in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,631, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Certain MEMS devices include at least one movable part that is supported on a stationary substrate using one or more springs, where each spring is capable of functioning as an electrical lead for providing a single, independent voltage to the movable part. Depending on the application, the number of independent voltages that need to be provided to the movable part may exceed the number of springs used to support the movable part on the substrate.